


Into the flames

by Omegatrash124



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Excessive Slick, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Only one in the fandom left but I'm hanging strong, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Top William Bush, alpha William Bush, idk what else, oc but he's in heat so gimmie a break, omega Horatio hornblower, styles and Matthews don't get enough love, submissive Horatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatrash124/pseuds/Omegatrash124
Summary: “Well ya see, the capt’n has gone into heat sir.”Bush looked like someone had stricken him across the face, “what? That’s impossible, how dare-”This time Styles cut him off, “It’s true sir. I wouldn’t have believed it either but it’s true as day. I just carried him up here and everything.”Bush looked star struck, “no, omega’s aren’t even allowed to join the Navy! I don’t believe you. If this is a mockery I swear to-”Matthews sighed again, he was doing that a lot lately, “Sorry sir, but just take a breath. You said so yourself that you smelled something sweet.”I suck and titles and summaries but hopefully the story is fun.
Relationships: William Bush/Horatio Hornblower
Kudos: 8





	Into the flames

**Author's Note:**

> hello my dear rare Hornblower fans, I wrote this because I'm a sucker for submissive Hornblower and there was barely any omegaverse so I had to throw in my contribution to the fandom. I wrote this in two days and only vaguely looked over it so there's probably a lot of mistakes and stuff but eh whatever. Enjoy Ig!!!

Mathews sprinted up from the cargo hold careful to not be too loud, he couldn't risk waking the rest of the crew. He slipped into the hull carefully weaving around the swaying hammocks filled with sleeping sailors, only stopping when he reached the familiar striped canvas that had seen much better days. It's torn and stretched threads threatening to drop its heavy cargo. 

Mathews shook the figure sleeping in the hammock.

"Styles, wake up man." he hissed quietly but urgently. 

Styles groaned and shifted a little with a content hum when he settled back down. Mathews grumbled a curse and shook him harder.

"Styles! Damn it man, wake up!"

This time the jostle did the trick and Styles snapped his eyes open trying to quickly gain his bearing.

"W-what?" 

Mathew shushed him severely, "Quiet, quiet."

Styles struggled to sit up in the rocking canvas, "What the hell-"

Mathews cut him off, "Follow me and be quiet 'bout it. It's gonna be a damn dirty mess if anyone else wakes up."

Styles narrows his eyes but crawls out of bed anyway. 

"What's this 'bout?"

Matthews waved him over sneaking back down the dark empty halls of the ship. 

When the rest of the crew was a safe distance away, Mathews turned to the large alpha. 

"Styles listen to me, carefully. I ain't trying to question your honor but I need you to be honest with me. Can you control yourself around an omega, in heat?"

Styles' eyes widened, "W-what!?!"

Mathews cut him off, "yes or no man! We don't have time for this!"

Styles squared his shoulders and sets his jaw. "I ain't never and will _never._ Take advantage of an omega. It ain't right, and I'm not that sort of man, thank you."

Mathews studied him awhile longer and then visibly relaxed with a deep sigh. 

"I was hoping you'd say that because we have a bit of a dilemma." 

Styles knit his brow, "Gonna fill me in anytime soon? Is there an omega on board?" 

Mathews sighed again this time much less relaxed, "well, it's a little more complicated than that."

"A stowaway?" 

Mathews laughed humorlessly, "I wish it was."

He stopped in front of the door to the cargo hold, turning to lock eyes with the alpha. 

"Brace yourself man. We wouldn't want to look bad in front of our captain."

Styles was barely processing the words when Mathews unlocked the door. 

Immediately the sweet tantalizing scent of cinnamon and _heat_ had him throwing a large hand over his mouth and nose partially to get a grip and partially to stifle a gasp. 

Inside the room curled up on the bags of sand the men used to get a better footing in storms was none other than their captain Hornblower. His large brown eyes were dilated and hazy, his face flushed and feverish.

"Oh shit." he grit out. 

Mathews slipped in the store room and went over to the shivering omega. Bending down the old beta ran a careful hand through Hornblower's sweaty curls. The omega whimpered and leaned into his palm. 

"That's the captain! The captain is an omega!?! How-?!"

Mathews shot him a glare. 

"Get a grip man. I know it's surprising, believe me, I know. But right now we need to get him out of here."

Styles was practically pulling out his hair at this point, "and take him where Mathews!?! We’re in the middle of the damn ocean!" 

Horatio whined and the sudden angry alpha scent. 

Matthews hushed him gently, still running his fingers through his hair.

"Well right now. We need to get him into his cabin. We can come up with something after. In a few hours this place will be flooded with men, and while I don't question your honor I can't say the same for the rest of 'em."

Styles nodded gravely. As much as he hated to admit it Mathews was right, and Horatio wasn't in any state to defend himself, hell right now he'd probably welcome them to touch him. 

The alpha growled, no way they were touching his captain. Horatio had saved his life more times than he could count and he wasn't going to let him down now. 

"Alright." he nodded stiffly and walked into the room, taking care to breathe through his mouth. The closer he got the more it seemed to destress Horatio. It was strange to see him like this. Styles was used to seeing a proud almost arrogant captain that was quick witted and daring not this trembling omega clinging desperately to the old beta. He bent down to pick him up and Horatio turned large doe eyes on him, tears clumped his lashes together and he whimpered nervously. 

Styles swallowed hard, no way in hell would he disrespect his captain but it still wasn't an easy job. 

"It's alright, capt'n, I'm just gonna get you to your room okay?"

The omega –fuck, _the captain_ \- still seemed distrustful turning large dark eyes onto Matthews then back to Styles.

“Alright then capt’n, you know Styles. He ain’t gonna hurt you. We just need to get you somewhere safe.” Matthews said gently.

“Come now Capt’n Hornblower just put your arm ‘round my neck. Just like that, good boy.”

Styles swallowed hard, ignoring the pointed look Matthews shot him at the sound. He watched as Hornblower shakily let go of his iron grip on Matthews shirt and slowly reach out to wrap his arms around Style’s neck. The alpha, gently as he could, hooked am arm under the captain’s knees, the other around his back and carefully scooped him up.

He wasn’t really light, per se, but Styles had carried a lot heavier and the soft nuzzling that the omega was doing against his neck wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to work around.

“Alright, come on.” Matthews voice pulled him out of the daze.

The alpha nodded and walked after the old beta carrying his warm shivering cargo with the upmost care.

Hastily, but carefully, they slipped through the ship once freezing when they had to go onto open deck to get to the captain’s cabin. Styles looked at Matthews nervously.

“Who’s on watch?”

Matthews frowned, “Bush I think.”

Horatio whined a little and both older men hushed him urgently.

Matthew brushed back sweaty curls to calm him, “Now now capt’n let’s not draw any attention. I know it’s hard to hold back but we’re almost there, promise.”

The old beta turned to the alpha, “Alright, I’m gonna go try to distract whoever is out there. You get the captain to his cabin.”

Styles nodded, holding back the twinge of worry that now that the beta would be gone he would do something he would regret. _No._ He wasn’t like that, he would put the captain down and leave, plain and simple. He nodded again this time with more vigor.

Matthews returned the gesture and slipped on deck.

Styles waited a few long seconds and then peeked out to check on Matthews. The old beta had been right, it was Mr. Bush. Matthews was pointing at nothing out in the distance and Bush was squinting his eyes trying to get a better look.

“Alright capt’n, now or never.”

Horatio just nuzzled closer in place of a verbal response.

Practically holding his breath, Styles bolted across the deck b-lining towards the cabin. An internal mantra of _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ on repeat with every step. 

When he got to the door he shifted Hornblower just enough that he could get a grip on the door knob and dive into the room. The omega obviously wasn’t a big fan of the rough treatment because he whined loudly almost the second the door was closed. Styles felt himself wilt with relief.

He let out a breathy laugh and looked down at his captain, “Not even in your right mind and I’m over here doin’ the impossible.” He laughed again, “only with you Capt’n Hornblower sir.”

He made his way over to the bed and carefully peeled off the clinging omega. Horatio immediately whined at the loss and tried to reach out to him. Quickly sidestepping Styles rushed back towards to door, “Don’t worry sir, Ima get Matthews. He’ll know how to help ya better than I do.”

He yanked open the door and previous sense of victory disappeared as his heart plummeted. There, standing in the doorway was none other than William Bush. Matthews was at his side looking very nervous.

Styles braced himself and stepped out closing the door carefully behind him. He tried not to imagine what kind of punishment was in store for him for deliberately getting face to face with an officer, but he was willing to find out. Hornblower would have done the same for him, he’d proven that time and time again.

Bush glared at him. “What are you doing in the captain’s cabin this late Styles?”

Styles did move from his spot in front of the door. “He needed somethin’ sir.”

Angry blue eyes narrowed further, “Move.”

Styles stayed put. Maybe they would hang him. Firing squad? Nah hanging was tradition. Maybe he could drown himself?

Bush took a step closer, so that both alphas were staring each other down, “I said _move._ Are you disobeying a direct order sir?”

“Aye sir. I am.”

Bush actually growled and all of the hairs on Styles arms and neck stood up. Before either of the men could actually get around to killing each other Matthews dropped a heavy sigh.

“Oh stand down Styles, I swear, no wonder everyone calls alphas knot heads.” Both alphas turned their glares on the beta and he cleared his throat nervously. “With all due respect Mr. Bush, but we have a very good reason to be doing what we’re doing sir, I promise you that.”

Bush snarled, “Well you’d better explain yourself right now or I swear to all things holy I’ll run you through myself, yardarm be damned.”

Styles looked at Matthews and the beta shook his head sadly. “We have to tell him.”

The larger alpha looked shocked, “No!”

“Maybe he can hel-“

Bush cut him off with another snarl, this one somehow more violent, “You _will_ tell me. That’s an order.”

Matthews sighed again and dropped Style’s gaze to look at the other alpha. “Well ya see, the capt’n has gone into heat sir.”

Bush looked like someone had stricken him across the face, “ _what?_ That’s impossible, how dare-”

This time Styles cut him off, “It’s true sir, I wouldn’t have believed it either but it’s true as day. I just carried him up here and everything.”

Bush looked star struck, “no, o-omega’s aren’t even allowed to join the Navy! I don’t believe you. If this is a mockery I swear to-”

Matthews sighed again, he was doing that a lot lately, “Sorry sir, but just take a breath. You said so yourself that you smelled something sweet.”

If possible Bush’s eyes widened, “Move Styles.” There was something in his voice, a kind of hidden desperation that had the larger alpha slowly nodding.

“But you don’t get closer.”

Bush looked almost feral, “Are you attempting to give me orders man?”

Styles nodded stiffly, “I own Capt’n Hornblower my life, and if it means facin’ the gallows to protect him then I’ll do it. He’d done the same and more for me.”

Bush stared at him a little longer before nodding, “I’ll stay in the door way.”

An obvious relief washed over Styles and he slowly nocked on the door, “Capt’n it’s Style, I’m opening the door alright?”

He wasn’t expecting an answer and he didn’t get one but he still thought it would be respectful to try. Slowly he pushed open the door.

Panic flooded through him when the omega was not where he left him on the bed. He swung the door open but before he could barrel through Matthews grabbed his arm.

“Don’t go running in there like a lunatic, you’ll scare the poor thing half to death.”

The beta slipped into the room he didn’t even seem to look for a full second before he was cooing lightly and getting to his knees to reach under the table.

“Now capt’n that’s no place to be hiding, you should be tucked away in yer bed not on these dirty floors.”

The omega all but collapsed against the beta visibly shivering and flushed.

Bush made a strangled noise and Styles looked at him sympathetically.

“No worries, I had the same reaction mate.”

Bush stared at him, his eyes comically large, “c-close the door! Damnit man anyone could come up!”

This time Styles was quick to follow orders. Bush kept his hand over the bottom half of his face staring at the door in amazement. “how-how long?”

“Just found out myself, sir. Matthews woke me up to help him to the cabin. Didn’t think it was a good idea to leave him down there sir. I’m just glad it was Matthews that found him.”

Bush nodded stiffly. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes until Matthews walked back out of the room smelling deliciously of cinnamon and sugar.

The few minutes had obviously done him some good because Bush looked a lot more stable than he had. “How long have you known about his- condition- Matthews.”

“Not long sir, but I had my suspicions. I have an omega daughter ya see.”

“How did you find him?” 

“He was actin’ strange, moody and twitchy, I recognized it from my daughter so I followed him when he said he was gonna go check below. Mighty glad I did. First he was all threats and hissing and spitting like a feral cat, but once the heat really starts to get to their heads it’s hard to form any kind of rational thought at all. That’s when I got Styles, couldn’t carry ‘im up here myself sir.”

Bush nodded gravely, “Does anyone else know?”

Matthew shook his head, “Not that I’m aware of sir. Although the cargo-hold smells right sweet it does.”

Bush swallows, and turns to Styles, “Do you remember the French sloop we took the other day?”

Styles nodded, “how could I forget sir? That damned spit of wood almost blasted my arm off.”

It had been pretty humiliating really seeing that there had only been a few guns on that tiny ship. Even the captain had almost laughed when he cursed and jumped away from the splinters.

“Alright good. There was some French perfume taken from that ship and I think the captain said to store it in our holds. Go dump a few bottles around the ship. Don’t be obvious about it.”

Styles nodded but stayed rooted to where he stood, Bush gave him a hesitant smile, “Don’t worry. The captain is safe.”

This was consolation enough and the larger alpha rushed off to do as he was told.

Bush turned to the beta. “Matthews, seeing as you have – experience- with this. What should be done about the captain’s…state?”

Matthew scratched his head roughly, “hard to say sir. I don’t know if he normally has an alpha he spends heats with, or he goes about it by himself.” Bush was a little mortified to at how quickly his face heated up at the thought of _heat_ and what Matthews of implying. “And from what I can tell this one seems to be hittin’ ‘im pretty hard. I think we might need to tell Mr. Rowell.”

Mr. Rowell was the ship’s doctor. Overall a decent man but not exactly the most trust worthy person to know a secrete this big.

“Why would we need to tell him? Don’t many omegas, handle …this… alone?”

“My best guess is that the capt’n has been taking something to stop his heats and this is his body forcing him to go through it. It ain’t healthy sir.” The beta began to wring his hands nervously, “I hate to say it, but, it could very well kill him sir.”

Bush took a shaky breath. “Alright then, we don’t have another choice. We will have to tell Mr. Rowell.”

Matthews frowned but eventually nodded. “I think you might be right sir.”

“Go get him. I’m going to guard the door.”

Nodding the beta sprinted away.

Bush began to pace around the door. “Damn it Horatio, what were you thinking? How did you even hide this for so long?”

It must have been agony hiding from all the people that were supposed to be closer than family to him. No wonder the brunet was so standoffish.

A couple minutes later Matthews came up, Mr. Rowell following obediently after him.

Bush stepped forward. “Mr. Rowell, this matter is of the upmost secrecy and it is imperative that no one else on this vessel aside from myself, Matthews and Styles know about this, am I clear?”

This seemed to waken the old alpha up. He straightened up a little obviously liking that he was going to be trusted with such valuable information. “No worries sir. No one will hear a thing from my lips.”

His voice was deadly calm when he replied. “You better hope to god not, because if I hear anything about this from another man. You will be the first person I will come after.”

This seemed to sober Mr. Rowell up a little but he nodded anyway. “Yes sir.”

Bush stepped aside and opened the door. _Dear lord have mercy_. If the scent alone wasn’t enough to get any sane man hard the sight would’ve done the trick just fine. Draped on the bed, his slender legs wrapped around a couple of blankets, his face pressed into the pillow a halo of messy curls the only thing visible, and a deep curve to his back that seemed to light a fire in Bush, was Horatio fucking Hornblower. Some dumb part of his brain added, I guess that’s why he was always to outrageously beautiful.

He heard a stifled gasp from Mr. Rowell and all of his instincts blasted to full volume, fully prepared to protect the vulnerable omega in front of them. All those months away from the gentler dynamic –or at least he had thought he had been- were really taking a toll on him. 

Mr. Rowell licked his lips and Bush actually growled. The noise seemed to wake Horatio because the omega looked up from where his face had been nestled in the sheets to peer at them much like a doe at the end of a hunter’s rifle. Large brown eyes were hazy and watery under a curtain of fluffy curls. The exposed skin under his eyes a delicious bright pink.

Bush closed the door behind them, and through gritted teeth explained the situation.

Mr. Rowell nodded severely and walked over to the bed. Horatio whined and turned his eyes to Bush, almost pleadingly. Bush stepped forward not giving Rowell even an inch of space.

Rowell pushed back the curtain of curls and placed his hand on the omega’s forehead. He poked around at the increasingly distressed omega before turning to face him. “Well, it is exactly as Mr. Matthews says. He’s taken too many suppressants and now his body is overheating. He has an excess of hormones that normally would be released every few months or so. By taking what he has, his body is now stuffed to the brim with these hormones, and yes, they can and will kill him if he doesn’t get help.”

Bush tried to remain calm, “Is there anything you can do?”

Rowell licked his lips again, his eyes going downright predatory, “Well yes. I suppose I can help him through it.”

This time Matthews spoke up and he was glad he did otherwise it might have come out as another growl. “What do you mean help him through it?”

Rowell tried put of a look a willing martyr but failed by a mile. “Well he will need an alpha to take care of him. Won’t you darling?” He reached out and gently massaged the back of the omega’s neck drawing out a moan that was going to haunt Bush’s dreams till the day he died.

Not even fully realizing what he was doing Bush grabbed the man’s wrist and yanked it off, ignoring the omega’s pained whimper. “You are _not_ going to have sex with him. He is your _captain,_ damn you.”

“Medically speaking, how can you help him?”

The other alpha tried to pull his wrist free but Bush’s grip was too strong and eventually he gave up, “There is nothing I can do. Either someone helps him through it, or he dies, simple as that. And I don’t know about you but that there omega, has been the best captain I have _ever_ served under and I am not too keen on the idea of letting him die.”

That much Bush understood. Before he could reply Matthew piped up, “Alright gentlemen, let’s take this somewhere else. We’re upsetting him.”

Bush looked down and sure enough Horatio was staring up at them eyes flickering from one alpha to the next. Dead in the middle of heat and the man still seemed to be coming up with some kind of brilliant plan to get out of this situation.

Bush let go of the other alpha’s wrist and nodded. “He’s right. Let’s take this outside.”

Once they were all away from the destressed omega Bush spoke again, “How long- until?”

Rowell shrugged, “I think the drugs are still waring off because any moment now we will have a desperate sobbing omega that is going to be in a whole new world of pain. When this thing hits him it’s going to hit him hard.”

Bush blanched, this wasn’t the worst of it?

“Alright that leaves the matter of what to do.” Matthews said miserably.

As much as it pained him Bush looked at Matthews “Can you help him? He might not mind as much when he comes through.”

Matthews laughed, “Take care of an omega that happens to be the very man that climbed onto a burning ship willingly, ran from explosions in Spanish tunnels and escaped the entire French army more times than once? No thank you. If I did it then you’d have a dead omega _and_ a dead beta. Not to mention, I’m a married man sir.”

“He’s gonna be feisty that one.” They all jumped at the new voice. Bush swore when he saw Styles standing behind them.

“Damnit man, say something, next time!” Rowell cursed.

Styles just shrugged. Bush would rather cut off his damn foot then say what he was about to say, but if it was between Styles and _Rowell_ it was a no brainer.

“Styles what about-“

The larger alpha cut him off, “I think it should be you Mr. Bush.”

All eyes turned to him. Bush felt his jaw drop, he hadn’t even considered-

“The captain trusts you the most of all of us. You’re his best friend now that Mr. Kennedy is gone. I think if he was forced to choose, it would be you Mr. Bush.”

Bush felt his mouth go entirely dry. Next to him Rowell growled, “Well I’m a doctor, I know what he needs!”

Matthews snorted, “You don’t have to be a doctor to know how to settle those kinds of needs sir. I agree with Styles, it should be Mr. Bush.”

Styles locked eyes with Rowell, “Outnumbered man, and he has the highest seniority anyway.”

Rowell growled, “fine, good night then gentleman.” With that he turned on his heel and stomped away. Styles looked at them “I’m going to make sure he doesn’t go talking. Matthews you take the first watch.”

Matthews nodded, Bush just stood there still too shocked to really comprehend what was happening. Once Styled had disappeared below decks Matthews turned to Bush.

“Now listen I know what I said to Rowell but there are a couple of things you need to keep in mind.”

Bush held up a hand- well more like frantically waved his arms around like a mad man- “No, No! I can’t do this! This is- it’s-“

“It’s life or death sir.” Matthew said urgently when they heard a sharp pained whine from inside the cabin.

“Please sir, I know it’s not ideal, but it has to be you.”

“B-but I- I don’t even know anything about omegas! All my sisters are alphas and betas!”

“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?”

Bush honestly couldn’t believe he was having this conversation right now. “Of course not! But having a woman and having a _male_ _omega_ are two very different things!”

There’s another whine from inside the cabin and Bush swears he feels it tear into his heart.

“It’s really not as different as you’d think sir. They both get wet, they both get pregnant. _Do not_ get the capt’n pregnant.”

Bush was actually about a second away from hurling himself overboard. Matthews reached in his pocket and pulled out a vile with a dark green liquid, “Give him this, I swiped it from Rowell. It’s what I give my daughter when her Mr. Jenkins comes ‘round. I don’t think even the wrath of heaven could save us from the capt’n if you stuff him full of Mr. Bush Jr.”

Bush knew his face was a flame but for the life of him he couldn’t understand why the thought of Horatio all soft and full of his pups was as much of a turn on as it was.

Matthews snapped his fingers under his nose, “alphas I swear to god. Listen man, you’ll have plenty of time for that after but listen to me now.”

Bush nodded, way past the point of caring about proper etiquette.

“His skin is going to be sensitive, really sensitive. I’m going to search the ship for the softest blankets but if not, just make sure he isn’t rubbing on anythin’ too rough, it’ll chafe him up real bad.”

Bush nods and vaguely considers taking notes but that would make him look like a full on snotty so he just opts for nodding again with more vigor.

“He’s an omega so he’s biologically made to crave your praise and comfort. Even if he likes it rough make sure there’s a lot of aftercare. His scent glands are going to be especially sensitive so make sure they get a lot of simulation. Same place as yours, inner thighs, nape, wrists, lower hips and all the good stuff down where the sun don’t shine. If you need a break and need him to calm down massage his nape he’ll melt like a stick a’ butter on a gun. Massaging his wrists is also a good way to keep him calm, especially if you just want to give him small comfort.”

“Also, get as many orgasms as you can outta him, he may be whining that it’s too much but if it gets to that point give ‘im one more.”

“…Dear god…How do you know all this?”

Matthews winked at him, “I had a grand ol’ time in my youth sir.”

At the sound of another pained whine Matthews pushed him towards the door. “In you go. Make sure to feed and keep him hydrated too, he might not want to but your word is law when he’s like this. Me and Styles will leave the food by the door. And for the love of all things holy _Do. Not. Bond. With. The. Captain.”_

He opened the door and shoved Bush inside, “Goodluck sir!”

The door slammed closed and all Bush could think was how entirely in over his head he was.

“p-please… It hurts s-so bad.”

Bush whirled around froze. Horatio was rubbing himself through his pants obviously not coherent enough to take off the insane amount of layers of his uniform. Lord his _uniform._

Nervously Bush made his way over to the panting omega. He was stunningly gorgeous. His soft tasseled curls hung loosely over his shoulders like some Greek painting, his large doe eyes heavy with lust and flickers of pain, his cheeks flushed bright red, his lips full and swollen from where he had been biting them. The omega watched him carefully, staying observant even through his pain and heat stricken mind.

Bush couldn’t help the soft whisper of reverence, “God you’re gorgeous.”

Horatio whined and Bush remembered what Matthews had said about praise.

He swallowed, steeling his nerves. “Are you going to be good for me little omega?”

Horatio whimper and nodded, _fuck that was cute._ “Alright, sweetheart, let’s get you out of that uniform. It can’t be comfortable.”

The omega whined again but slowly rolled over so that he was on his back and Bush had full access to the buttons of his shirt. This also meant that Bush got a full very of his captain’s erection tucked pressed against his tight white pants.

Bush growled sliding his hands up the omega’s chest preparing himself for the fucking _feast_ he was going to have. He carefully undid the buttons of outer jacket and scrambled to get off all of the other layers when Horatio moaned and his scent soured in pain. Finally he pulled open the many layer of shirts and licked his lips at the smooth plains of creamy skin untouched by the sun and the sweet pink nipples winking back at him. He freed the omega’s neck from the collar and Horatio gave an obvious sigh of relief.

Upon closer inspection Bush was shocked to find that the smooth collar really had begun chafe the sensitive skin beneath.

“P-please alpha, hurry.”

Bush swore and made quick work of the omega’s pants and shoes. He growled at the sight of his captain laid out before him, flushed and panting and oh so beautiful. He had a row of soft curly downy hairs leading to his cute pink cock, that –in typical omega fashion- was a much smaller than an alpha or even a beta.

Horatio arched his back, already desperate for his alpha. Bush growled and practically tore off his own uniform with considerably much less grace then he had with the omega’s.

“Damnit, you’re gorgeous.”

Horatio’s whine died on his lips as Bush settled between slender legs and claimed his lips violently, shoving his tongue into the warm cavern of the omega’s mouth wrestling for dominance that was instantly given.

With a parting bite of the omega’s lip he began to trail kisses down his jaw, nibbling on the soft sensitive spot behind his ear just to get another delicious shiver. He kissed further down and sucked against the gland that he would bite if he were to claim this beautiful creature as his own. Horatio gasped and thrust his hips up against Bush’s own painfully erect cock.

Both men groaned in unison but Bush used the arm no currently propping him up pin his hips to the bed roughly. Horatio whined and Bush lapped at a nipple.

“Now now sweetheart, behave for me. You don’t get to touch unless I say you may.”

He took the nipple in his mouth and began to roll it between his teeth, his other hand coming up to pull and twist the other. Horatio was really whimpering now and Bush couldn’t get enough. It felt like a fire had been set alight in his chest and everything that made him an alpha was fighting to take more and more from the beautiful creature.

He blew softly on the hard little nub loving the shiver it earned him.

“A-alpha please, it hurts.”

Bush hummed thoughtfully running the tip of his nose down the sweet line of the omega’s stomach, stopping only to nuzzle the soft baby curls under Horatio’s naval. He breathed deeply inhaling lungful after precious lungful of that delicious scent. Horatio was breathing hard, the way his soft stomach was heaving up and down like a ship in a storm was testament enough to that.

He whimpered again and Bush figured he had had enough, crawling back up he rested his forehead against Horatio’s taking in the heat of the omega’s skin and the warmth of his breath. Sliding his other hand down the smooth plains of skin Bush took the omega’s cock in hand running his finger over the slit and watching as his omega pushed his head back against the pillows with a groan.

He began to really stroke, pumping the omega with the slightest twist of his wrist. He smiled when Horatio wrapped his legs around his back with desperate whimpers. It only encouraged the alpha how began to stroke just a little faster.

He knew some people decided to completely ignore omegas’ cocks but there was something so delicious about just being able to give this beautiful creature bliss. Horatio tightened his legs around the alpha and came with a strangled whine.

Brown eyes flew open and he stared desperately at Bush, almost betrayed, “Not enough. Not there, touch me properly.”

Bush could help but laugh, “Full blown heat and your still such a bossy little thing aren’t you?”

He settled himself straddling the omega’s hips and grabbed his arms pinning his wrists above his head. He leaned down staring the omega down, his pheromones filling the room almost overpowering the sweet scent of heat. “I think it’s my turn to take command, omega.”

Horatio whined, his whole body shivering and flushed, the scent of slick becoming headier with every second. “Y-yes alpha.”

Bush slid off of the omega to give him room to move.

“Present.” Even to him his voice was deep, gravelly and domineering.

As quick as he would go to tie a line, Horatio flipped around getting to hands and knees. His chest was pressed against the bed and his ass up in the air. Bush snarled losing control of his alpha for a second at the sight of the fluttering pink hole _dripping_ the clear slick omega’s produced.

With his thumb he gently circled the rim of the puckered little muscle soaking up every whimper coming from the omega at the soft ministrations. Memory of something flashed in his mind and hazily he slipped off the bed. Horatio whined in earnest this time, a noise so pained it had Bush desperately digging through his jacket and flying back to his omega’s side, gently massaging the soft skin of his nape.

Even with the gentling Horatio whimpered, staring at him with large glassy eyes.

“I know it hurts sweetheart, but I can’t get you pregnant, you’d kill me. Here take this be good now.”

At the mention of getting pregnant something flashed in Horatio’s eyes, they sharpened with an intelligence Bush could only dream of possessing. Momentarily stunned Bush’s grip on the warm nape loosened and it was all the omega needed to pounce up like a jungle cat and tackle him to the bed.

He mouthed at the glands on Bush’s neck all sweet and pliant now that the alpha was under him. “No, I want alpha to stuff me full of his pups.”

Bush groaned, quickly biting his lip to shut himself up, “H-Horatio please you don’t even like-“

Horatio pressed his lips against the alpha’s effetely shutting him up. He looked down at him through a curtain of long dark lashes, wanton and stunning. “Alpha is taking too long. I want your knot.” He leaned in his warm breath tickling the shell of Bush’s ear, “Fill me with your cum, your pups.”

Bush snarled and grabbed the omega around the hips flipping him over so that he was staring down at the omega, downright predatory. His hand slipped under Horatio’s neck and he squeezed the gland there roughly, rendering the omega completely pliant. “Who’s the alpha? You or me?”

When Horatio did no more than whimper, Bush squeezed tighter. “I asked you a question omega.”

“Y-you are, you’re the alpha.”

Bush let go of the grip around his nape but his blood was still pounding from having an _omega_ tell him off. He grabbed the bottle and pressed it to plush lips grabbing the omega’s cheeks and forcing open his jaw when he tried to turn away.

_“Drink it.”_

It was impossible for Horatio to do anything else with the sheer amount of dominance that dripped from the two words. When the vile was empty Bush released his painful grip on the omega’s cheeks and brushed back some stray curls thoughtfully. “Good boy.”

Not wasting anymore time Bush slid his arm under the omegas hip and flipped him onto his back, forcing his ass up with another growl. Horatio caught on quick and quickly arranged himself better.

Part of Bush was suddenly very nervous about mounting the omega. He didn’t know if he needed preparation or not. On the one hand the sheer amount of slick dribbling down his crack and forming little rivulets on his thighs were a good sign that he didn’t but hurting Horatio was the last thing he wanted so he went with the safer option and slid a finger inside.

He groaned with Horatio at the feel of the silky wet walks clamping down on the digit like a vice. He began to pump his finger suddenly very impatient to get inside. He added a second finger ignoring the way Horatio was whining at the rough treatment and instead grabbed his hips, forcing him to stop the desperate attempts to fuck back against the fingers in his ass.

Gushes of warm slick squelched messily as Bush slid his fingers in and out abusing his poor rim until it was forced to loosen up. Not having the patience to add a third finger Bush slipped his fingers out. Horatio cried out at the loss of the wonderful digits but Bush hushed him with a growl. His hand was plenty covered in slick but he swiped his hand over the omega’s quivering little hole just to tease him before lathing up his own cock, now fully hard and painful. He lined himself up and in one motion pushed into the scalding vice of the omega’s hole.

Horatio howled and clenched impossibly tighter at the sudden intrusion. Bush dug his fingers into the omega’s soft sides with a strangled groan, it was all he could do to keep from cumming. _This_ was nothing like fucking a woman, it was better, _fuck_ so much better. No wonder people would pay so much to rent out an omega whore. The thought alone had Bush pulling out to slam back in.

Horatio was sobbing his hole still clenching desperately at the alpha’s cock. “F-feels so good. So so good.”

Bush used one hand to grab the omega’s hips and the other reached down to grab the back of his neck. Horatio gasped as his went slack, forced to do nothing but lay there and moan as his alpha pounded into him mercilessly. The wet sounds of slick and skin slapping against skin had Bush thrusting all the harder.

He could feel Horatio tensing up and he let go of his hip to reach under and grab hold of the omega’s cock, tightly squeezing the base. “Not yet baby, _wait_.”

Horatio whined hole squeezing Bush in a mockery of a protest.

Bush could feel the way his muscles began to tense and he let go of his omega with a shuddering gasp, “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Horatio cried out as Bush slammed into him _hard_ his knot catching on the omega’s rim with a painful stretch. He came just as another wave of slick covered his cock from the inside. The alpha gasped desperately trying to get a grip, slowly letting go of his omega’s nape.

All at once Horatio began to whine trying to pull away from him whimpering when the knot tugged painfully against his swollen little entrance. Bush quickly pushed him against the bed, practically laying on top of him to keep his hips still and not letting him hurt himself.

He hushed him softly, gently scenting the omega to keep him calm and pliant. “Calm down sweetheart, it only hurts at first.”

He kissed away the rivulets of salty tears as he cupped his omega’s face and pressed more kisses on his eyes and nose. Finally, Horatio began to relax no longer whimpering with hitched breaths.

The alpha brushed back unruly curls, “Good boy, just like that, relax darling.”

They lay their together basking in each other’s warmth for a while longer until Bush vaguely remembered something Matthews had said, something about always pushing for one more round. Slowly but deeply he began to grind his hips into the plush flesh of Horatio’s ass.

The omega instantly whined, turning wide eyes on his alpha. “W-what?”

Bush wrapped his arms around the omega’s chest and rolled them around so that Horatio was basically sitting on the alpha’s cock, his throne. Whining at the change of position Horatio let his head fall back against Bush’s shoulder.

“S-stop, we’re still knotted to-“

Bush gave a particularly hard grind turning the rest of his sentence into a long moan.

He slipped one hand up to fiddle with one of the perky little nipples he had been neglecting all night long and the other went down to softly stroke the omega’s perineum just enough to rile him up but not satisfy him.

When the omega whimpered and tried to close his legs on the teasing touches Bush hooked his feet around the omega’s and forced his legs open.

“A-alpha, we’re still- still.” He cut himself off with a gasp when Bush grabbed his cock and began to pump it once more.

Even through all of the cum he was pumping inside the sweet hole Bush could feel the way Horatio’s slick tried to fight its way out of the stuffed opening.

It wasn’t long at all until Horatio was pushing his head harder against the alpha’s shoulder and cumming with a shuddering gasp.

Bush kissed his cheek and was about to wipe his hand on the bed when the omega reached down and grabbed the hand still covered in warm cum and brought it up to his lips. Part of Bush thought that surely this must be some kind of miraculous fantasy because the next thing he knew Horatio was suckling his own juices off of the alpha’s fingers, gently lapping at his palm when he ran out of digits. Then he turned his head enough to catch Bush’s eyes and purred.

The sound alone sent lighting crashing through him, his alpha brain screaming in pure joy at the soft purr. Omegas couldn’t purr on command, it was a noise that came only when they felt truly safe and cared for, a little noise that only the gentler dynamic could make and one so rare some people didn’t even think was possible.

Once again careful of his knot he flipped them around pressing Horatio to the bed and began to fiercely grind into him, angling his hips so that every move had him abusing the little bundle of nerves that had the omega gasping and whining in pleasure.

He grinded his knot into the wet, _hot_ hole until he felt Horatio tense up once more and cum again with another strangled whine.

He lay on the omega keeping him pinned, and safe under his body. No one would touch him, no one would even try, not with Bush there. A minute later and the omega squirmed under him trying to escape the heavy press of the alpha’s body. When he whimpered Bush gave in and rolled them onto their sides still spooning the omega tightly to his chest. They fell asleep like that, limbs tightly tangled together.

When Bush woke next his knot had gone completely down and he carefully pulled out careful not to wake the sleeping omega. Once he did he felt his cock instantly begin to harden once more. Horatio was gaping, cum and slick spilling from the loose little hole like a model in a porno. It was filthy and dirty but dear lord did it turn him on. Bush swallowed hard. Trying to not think about the incredibly erotic scene happening right next to his cock his pushed his face against the omega’s neck. Wrong move.

The omega smelled sweet and stated but he could still scent the fiery wisps of heat, that added to the sudden increase of delicious slick. Bush could only groan in self-suffering. _Damnit_ wasn’t the _omega_ the one that was supposed to be lost in the insatiable throes of lust?

As if sensing his suffering Horatio shifted a little, but remained blissfully ignorant to the alpha’s suffering. Bush closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his mouth getting a grip on himself. He propped himself up against the few pillows Horatio had -now that particular quirk had a reason- and dropping the blanket over the erotic sight, content to suffer silently and try to read a book about naval warfare that he found on the dresser next to the bed.

Finally after what felt like endless hours Horatio’s scent perked up as he fluttered back to alertness. Bush watched him fondly, even out of heat Horatio had a difficult time waking up. The soft scent of the omega sweetened in need when heat began to lick at him once more. He rolled over staring at Bush with his large brown eyes.

Bush ran his hand through the unruly curls. “Good morning sweetheart, sleep well?”

Horatio was obviously still soft with sleep because he crawled up to bush and pressed himself against the alpha’s chest with a little purr.

Bush wrapped his arms around him and laid a gentle kiss against his crown. “I’ll take that as a good.”

They lay like that a few moments longer before Horatio began to rub his little cock against Bush’s thigh.

“Alpha, take care of me?”

Bush grabbed his chin and forced his head up to claim his lips.

“What a needy little thing you are.” He whispered against plush lips.

Horatio blinked at him innocently, “So are you alpha.”

The time Bush had to laugh tugging him tighter against his chest, “Oh, you have no idea. You’ve been torturing me all morning, remaining fast asleep just showing off that gaping little cunt.”

Horatio whimpered as he looked down shocked to see the omega blushing, the red painfully obvious against his pale skin.

“Oh? Like that do you?” He unwrapped one hand from the omega’s waist and slid it down the delicious arch of his back to lazily finger the sloppy little hole. Horatio shuddered in his arms staring at him in awe like he didn’t know someone could make him feel so good. “Like it when I call this dirty sloppy little hole a cunt. My little whore.”

Horatio whined desperately. Bush flipped them over so that the alpha was being cradled between slender legs, the pillows propping the omega up so that he was directly in line to nip at his collarbone.

“ _Fuck,_ Horatio, let me taste you sweetheart.”

Horatio wrapped his arms around the alpha neck, well more the like the top of his head really, nodding like mad, “yes please, oh yes _alpha.”_

Bush growled claiming his lips one more time spearing his tongue into the sweet mouth and claiming it as his own. The omega whimpered getting more and more lost to another round of heat. When they pulled apart a thin string of spit hung between their lips and Bush had to press one last goodbye kiss on his beauty’s lips before sliding down so that his head was between creamy thighs. The scent of the omega’s sex, as well as his own, was stronger here. And while it wasn’t an entirely clean scent it still drove Bush wild with want.

He nipped playfully at the sensitive inner thighs loving the little trembled is brought out of the omega. He placed a few wet kisses to the soft skin before licking a stripe up his leg in a little prelude to what was to come. Horatio stared down at him chest heaving as he watched his alpha through thick lashes and pure desire.

With a smile Bush pressed a little kiss on the omega’s cock, almost as a promise of coming back to it if his little omega behaved, but right now he had somewhere else to worship.

He kissed his way down his perineum stopping to gently lap at the little hole with only the tip of his tongue. Horatio whimpered, his little hole fluttering pathetically at the little ministration.

Bush forced the omega’s legs wider really getting a look at his _feast_. Already, new slick was dripping out of the little cunt tempting the alpha into madness. He licked it again this time fully not sure if he could take much more teasing either. Horatio’s gasp was enough to push him into lapping at the hole like a dog, straightening his tongue he pushed inside the warm heat sucking up every drop of wet, hot, slick pouring from his omega.

Horatio was a mess, whining and trembling lost between wanting to get away from the intense pleasure between his legs or push into it. Bush was unrelenting as he jammed his tongue in deeper and deeper tasting the omega’s silky soaked walls.

He added a finger massaging the little bundle of nerves that his tongue unfortunately could not reach. Horatio practically screamed as he came squirting all over Bush’s face, his hole squeezing desperately around his finger.

Fast as lightning Bush had his hand –not the one dripping with omega cream- pressed against Horatio’s lips, “Shush sweetheart, we don’t want the whole ship to know what’s going on do we?”

Horatio whimpered but stayed quiet so Bush took it as an agreement. He dropped his hand and massaged his soft inner thigh, simulating the scent gland there and making the omega groan.

All at once Horatio wrapped his arms around Bush and flipped them around. Bush landed on the pillows with a surprised _oof_. He was suddenly reminded that this was his captain that he was fucking, not some tiny helpless little omega that stayed at home being meek and pretty and waiting for their mate.

Horatio, oblivious to Bush’s train of thought shimmied down so that it was now he that was cradled by the alpha’s thighs. He licked his lips looking up at Bush was an almost predatory glint in his dark eyes, “my turn.”

Not waiting for a response he grabbed Bush’s cock. Bush knew he was by no means small but seeing Horatio’s little pink tongue against his tip made him seem _massive_. He groaned when the omega slid his pretty, lush, lips over the head and gave an experimental suckled. 

Horatio pulled off licking his lips before licking a strip up the underside of the alpha’s cock his hand moving tortuously slow to make way for the wet muscle.

Bush couldn’t help groan again, “ _Fuck_ , sweetheart, don’t be cruel.”

Horatio seemed to be in a merciful mood because he parted those pretty lips and engulfed his cock down to the base. Bush bit his lip hard to keep from making a noise much to embarrassing to grace the Earth and Horatio began to suck. He could feel the way the omega’s tongue moved against his sensitive flesh, the hot wet heat of his throat as he swallowed every once in a while. He watch spit dribbled out of parted lips and make tracks down the omega’s jaw and throat. It really was no wonder that in a few minutes he was grabbing Horatio’s hair roughly fucking into his hot, wet, mouth. He could feel his knot forming and quickly pulled out pumping himself a few times before cumming over Horatio’s face and open mouth.

Bush swore and reached under the omega’s armpits to hoist him back up so that he was laying chest to chest with his alpha once more. Horatio wasted no time wrapping his legs around Bush’s waist.

Bush kissed him feverishly combing the strings of cum out of his soft curls with his fingers. When he pulled away Horatio was gazing back at him dazed and drunk on his heat. He was unbearably beautiful.

“Good boy, my perfect sweet omega.”

The praise seemed to have almost the same effect on Horatio as the gentling did, absolute submission. Soon he had a softly purring completely docile omega resting sweetly against his chest. Bush kept whispering sweet nothings to him as he massaged the swollen glands on his nape and even grabbed his wrist to circle his thumb around the ones hidden there.

For the next two days the heat flip flopped between forcing Horatio down and knotting him roughly, and gentling, petting and soft sex. In between he made sure to feed him tenderly from his fingers and took care that he was always drinking enough water, maybe too much with how much Horatio complained about it.

Finally on the fourth day it seemed that Horatio was slowly coming back into himself. He switched between getting destressed when he wasn’t being touched to being destressed when he was. It was almost like being in that first ever duel between Horatio and Jack Simmons, one gun loaded one gun empty. Even chance his ass with as much as he kept guessing wrong.

Horatio would whine and nuzzled against him desperate for care one second and the next he was growling and hiding under the blankets at the foot of the bed. It was actually pretty exhausting, not to mention taking care of an omega in heat was never a walk in the park, or so he had heard. Finally on the fifth day it seemed that the heat was over because while Horatio still smelled sweet and delicious he wasn’t dripping with that saccharine scent of heat. Somewhere in the night he had decided to come out from under his blankets and crawl back into Bush’s arms but that sweet pliancy was rudely ripped away from him annoyingly early the next morning.

The omega’s recoil was so intense Bush was initially terrified that they were being attacked or something. He relaxed a little when he realized it was just Horatio and the ship was still rocking steadily and calmly in the water. He shouldn’t have relaxed, after all Horatio himself is a whole other type of battle.

The omega was pacing the cabin wearing nothing but one of Bush’s shirts, that made him a little happy but the happiness was quickly crushed the second Horatio whirled around with a glare so intense Bush was almost tempted to try hiding under the covers himself.

“Who else knows?” his voice was dripping with venom and it did more than sting a little. When Bush didn’t reply right away Horatio asked again this time –if possible- more venomously, “I said who else knows? Answer, that’s an order!”

Maybe it was because he was off the suppressants now, or maybe it was because Bush had spent so long flavoring his scent but he could immediately sense the great fear that was clouding over the omega’s mind, more so than the anger, more so than the betrayal.

Bush was going to stand but then thought better of it –seeing that he was still naked and Horatio was wearing his shirt- but he sat up straighter in the bed.

“To what I’m aware, just myself, Matthews, Styles, and Mr. Rowell.” His voice betrayed no emotion, not even the great shame that was settling over him.

“ _to what you’re aware._ ” Horatio hissed glaring at him hatefully. “So you didn’t call on the whole crew to fuck the poor little omega in heat?” His voice was sharp and sarcastic but his scent betrayed him. He must not have learned to control it very well having been on suppressants so long. He smelled absolutely _terrified_.

Bush locked eyes with him mentally willing him to understand how serious he was, “ _no one_ but myself touched you sir.”

Horatio stared at him, something in his eyes looking so defeated yet so relieved. They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity.

“So, now you know.” He said numbly voice no longer holding any of the venom of before. This was worse than seeing him lose Kennedy; this was watching him lose himself.

Nakedness be damned, Bush stood awkwardly wrapping the blanket around himself like a shitty kilt. 

“I need to clarify some things to you before you think yourself defeated sir.”

When Horatio didn’t move and the scent of utter sadness thickened Bush snapped, “Horatio.”

The omega’s head snapped up at receiving an order from an alpha. His eyes cleared and Bush began to speak quickly when it looked like Horatio was going to run him clean through for doing what he just did.

“First of all, the only reason I am here is because Mr. Rowell said that you had been on suppressants so long that if left unaided you would die. Matthews and Styles volunteered me and if it was between me and Mr. Rowell I would rather I be the one to receive your hatred but rest easy knowing that you were cared for. Secondly, I had you take a medicine Matthews gave me that he gives his daughter when she is in heat to avoid,” he clears his throat, “pregnancy.”

“All of this happened in the dead of night and all of us were careful in making sure no one else woke up. Matthews was with you initially,” Horatio nodded like he remembered that part, “and then he woke Styles because he needed help taking you to your cabin. I saw them come in and I was worried so I quickly discovered the news. At this point none of us really knew what to do so we confided in Rowell. I am not sure if it was the best decision but I am at least grateful that we didn’t leave you in here to die alone.”

Horatio was staring at him his anger forgotten with an emotion Bush could quiet place.

“But my scent. The crew would be able to smell my heat.” He said miserably.

“ I had Styles empty some of the French perfume in the cargo hold and he has informed me that he has continued to empty it periodically throughout the ship to cover keep up the illusion. Also seeing that you were pretty much in here the whole time, the scent is not as strong as it could’ve been.”

Horatio flushed a little tugging on the hem of his shirt, “Then they probably heard me…”

“I kept you as quiet as I was able but rest assured that there has been a mighty lot of singing these last few days, I think we can also thank Matthews and Styles for that.”

A look of relief momentarily came over the omega but quickly vanished in a second. “I am the captain, William.”

The alpha shook himself out of the momentary shock that came with hearing his name only now did he realize that throughout the whole week it has only ever been “ _alpha”_ this and “alpha” that. What he wouldn’t give to hear a soft _William_ on those kissed red lips.

Horatio was still talking so Bush quickly snapped himself out of it, “I haven’t been seen in days, and I havem’t given a single order, aside from making you fuck me.” His voice wobbled dangerously and it was testament to how overwhelmed and frightened he must be if Hornblower was showing emotions so openly.

“I would first like to say that in no way did you _make_ me do anything. If either of us have done any forcing it was I. You did not give clear consent and an omega speaking in the middle of heat is not real. For that I will bare whatever punishment you wish upon me. But rest assured that I personally went out and told the men the first day, that you were seriously ill and it could be potentially very contagious so you were to be confined to your cabin until Mr. Rowell said it was ok. I was to stay in you cabin and be the only one to assist you. Mr. Rowell confirmed these facts, even if it was at the tip of my sword, and the crew remain none the wiser. Although we must seriously thank Styles and Matthews for keeping watch over the door _and_ Mr. Rowell. They have also been bringing up food and water.”

Bush offers him a small smile, “you are very loved as both a captain and a man, Hora- Mr. Hornblower. And your friends wish to care for you as well as you care for them.”

Horatio swallowed thickly. He stood there a second longer before breaking past all expectation –as he was so prone to do- and walked up to him dropping his forehead against the alpha’s chest.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

Bush wasn’t sure if he should hug him or remain stiff, but when little wet drops began to appear on the naked skin of his stomach he allowed himself one last liberty with the omega. Slowly, so that he could pull away if he wanted to, Bush wrapped his arms around him bringing him gently against his chest.

Horatio shuddered but didn’t pull away, “I’m an omega. Are you… will you still be alright with me being your captain?”

Bush almost laughed but quickly decided now was neither the time or place, “I’ll tell you this Horatio, full blown heat and you were still giving me orders. Alpha or omega, I’d follow you into hell captain.”

Horatio pressed closer against him with a tiny wet laugh, “We might end up there with the rate we’re going.”

Bush smiled resting his head on the fluffy curls tickling his nose, “That’s only because our captain has been out of commission for the last few days, I’ll make sure to tell him to hurry and get better soon.”

Horatio did laugh at that, and Bush felt his heart lighten. He really would follow this man into hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! I know Horatio was a little more emotional than he usually is in the show but I head-cannon that he is a lot more relaxed around Bush when they are alone, same when Kennedy was around *cries* still too soon. ANYWAY I had some ideas for a part two but I'm not too sure if I will write it (seeing that I'm writing this fic to procrastinate a whole bunch of other projects I'm working on) but lemme know. If you guys want part 2 then maybe so. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this and if you are a member of this fandom you have impeccable taste. <3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
